poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Envoy (CTaRAoTP: TG)
This is how Dark Envoy goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. see our heroes Ratchet: Ryan? Optimus? Sora? Ryan F-Freeman: We're ok. Twilight? Thomas? Twilight Sparkle: I'm right here. Sora: Me too. Who is that? Thomas: I don't know. But, he is a big one. Ratchet: Is this giant the source of the Dark Energon? knocks on the robot and Ryan and a few friends notice Crash Bandicoot: voice But, they forgot one thing. It's alive. Sora: Ratchet! Get out of there! Thomas: Get back! Ryan F-Freeman: He brings death to us! swats Ratchet Thunderwing: Death to Matrix and Element of Magic! and Human Rigby saved Ryan and Twilight while Crash, Sci-Ryan and Matau saved Optimus, Thomas and Sora Sora: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Crash Bandicoot: No.. It cannot be... Thunderwing: Oh look. A Keyblade wielding bandicoot and a human named Roxas want to play. Ryan F-Freeman: That's Sora, Dumb kid! Ratchet: We cannot let Megatron, Ryvine and Xehanort get control of this monster. It has to be destroyed here. Ryan F-Freeman: Un guard! Sci-Ryan: Guard on! Thunderwing: Ryan! You messed up Vortech's plan to make you his vessle! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR ANNHILATION! rolls his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: You talk too much, Thunder-head. I'll see you when you're "Fin"-ished. laughs It's a pun. Are you Unicron's follower? I think you should not fight and forget about Twilight and her boyfriend, OpThomas Prime. Thunderwing: confused OpThomas? The Train-Prime who was presumed dead years after Cybertron's destruction. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! There's no time to reason with this big bot. From what I heard. He's an over-sized toy robot with crystals. Thunderwing: NOBODY CALLS THUNDERWING A TOY!!! Matau T. Monkey: But, calling him a big bot is ok. Ryan F-Freeman: I've got this. For Sari. Thunderwing's head Ryan Tokisaki: Figaro!~ Figaro, Figaro, Figaro~! Be with you in a second. I have to warm up to whack Thinker-head. Thunderwing: Uhh. It's Thunderwing and that Ryan is a buzz kill. Ryan Tokisaki: I got this. I'll have Ryan be the new Twilight. And Thunder always comes after LIGHTNING. Marriage of Figaro starts playing Ryan Tokisaki: A prinecess is crying, a damsel in distress~ A big bot which Ryan knows have made such a mess~ What we detect is a lack of respect for the student of Primus!~ I'm Ryan Tokisaki from the Date A Live World~ But my friends call me Kuryan~ bonks Thunderwing Sora: Well played, Crash. Thunderwing: Ouch! You stop singing! Ryan Tokisaki: Listen. I'm "feline" more happy then normal today. Go back to space and call it quits. Right? his Keyblade at Thunderwing Matau T. Monkey: You work for Xehanort? Thunderwing: No. Ryan F-Freeman: My Matrix has made me a Prime. Including the power with it. Ryan Tokisaki: I too got Kurumi's and Ryan's powers. Even the one far greater of a Prime. and thier friends fight Thunderwing then Megatron, Ryvine, and Master Xehanort arrive Megatron, Ryvine, and Xehanort: Decepticons, attack! Ryan Tokisaki: Time to go. TTFN. Ta ta for now! and his friends flee Thunderwing: Nothing will keep Thunderwing from the Matrix and the Element of Magic! got to the portal. Ryan try to help Ratchet but the blast send Ryan throgh the portal. Meanwhile Megatron: Knock Out. Report. Knock Out: He's definitely incomplete. Once we pull him out of the meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing. Master Xehanort: Your power to know the big bot staggers the imagination. Knock Out: My apologies, Master Xehanort. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations. Megatron: I see. Wake him up. Knock Out: Yes, Lord Megatron. pressed a button and Thunderwing wakes up Ryvine Sparkle: You are Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Yes I am, Ryvive. Release me immediately! Megatron: I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. And this is Master Xehanort. Twivine's master. Thunderwing: Your names mean nothing to me! I exist only to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic! Release me, so that I may find their hosts and complete my mission! Tirek: Ryvine revived me. And you don't have the guts to make demands or kill me, Thunderwing. Even if Ryvine, my friend, realesed you, your body is far more broken to work. However. If you swear your loyalty to Xehanort, Ryvine, and Megatron. And to me. I promise you this. I will let them repaire you. And give you the chance to exterminate the hosts of the Matrix and the Element of Magic. Thunderwing: HA! Them. Repair me? They cannot even comprehend how long I have existed. The technology of my construction is beyond their grasp. Dr. Neo Cortex: I think the smartness of Cybertronian making at Megatron's disposal in beyound your constuction. You saw a Kurumi version of Ryan? Thunderwing: Him? That must be Ryan Tokisaki. He is a spirit. Or is he a techno-organic. Megatron: Kuryan is a spirit created by Ryan. arrives Tirek: Ratchet will fix you. Ratchet: You are crazy, Tirek. I will never help Xehanort! points at Miko and Raf then Ratchet gasps Thunderwing: So be it. But, understand this, Master Xehanort and Megatron. Ryvine Sparkle: Once the Matrix and Element of Magic are gone.... Thunderwing: My loyalty will return to Ryvine's mentor and my one true master... Ryvine and Thunderwing: Unicron the destroyer! Ryvine Sparkle: Jinx! You let me in Total Drama: All-Stars. Kaos: We shall see, Thunderwing. We will. Ryvine Spakle: Sorry. I hope you like being fixed up. Maybe I can give you a drink. Thunderwing: It's ok. You did well saying Unicron's name. I need Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer on my and Makuta's sides. Dr. Neo Cortex: Yes. I know you can. But, some before you failed lot of times. Knock Out. Go see if the parts are in some places. Ryvine Sparkle: Hey, bud. Maybe you leave Ryan and Twilight for Quintessa. Uka Uka: None have dare to fail the great Uka Uku even once. But, Thunderwing. Cortex and Megatron have failed me TWICE!!! Thunderwing: Great Uka Uka. It was Ryan and his pony friend, Twilight. Uka Uka: After the defeat of your master, I send Megatron simple instructions to follow. But, Megatron lost Optimus.Ryvine You lost Twilight. And I have lost my patience! There is now no one on the Decepticons side on this planet! Ryvine Sparkle: I know. Thunderwing and I got a few unfortunate.... Set backs. Uka Uka: And failed! But, since Ryan stops Nur's plan to show himself to the world managed to set me free. I am feeling... Generous. There is still a way to use the power of the Matrix and Element of Confidence needed to complete Project Iacon and enslave this miserable planet. And this time. THIS time. Master Xehanort and Megatron will make sure that you do it right! Uka Uka says this, Umarak appears from the shadows Umarak the Hunter: And when Sunset and her friends are defeated. Project Iacon will be a gift for Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: Do you think I'm unaware of this thing. If Thunderwing doesn't have Twilight to join him, then I will help him find.... An enemy. Thunderwing: You mean like a Twilight substitute? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. You need Starlight Glimmer or Tempest Shadow. Tirek: I guess Tempest is perfect. What do you think? nods and his pendant glows red song Big and Loud starts playing Ryvine Sparkle: Darla didn't get where she is today~ By letting herself get pushed around~ No man or beast or Autobot or Family Guy hero~ Is going to drag me down~ Makuta: laughs Ryvine Sparkle: Shut up, buddy. The lightning will be blasting!~ The thunder, it will roar!~ Ryan won't know what hit him~ When he see what I have in store~ Big and loud~ The plan will be big and loud~ When Twilight fall, her Prime will fall~ Optimus will fall big~ And he will fall loud~ Yes, Ryan and friends will fall big and....~ like Twivine Thunderwing and Tirek: laughs Ryvine Sparkle: Thank you, friends. laughs Ryvine Sparkle: Darla Dimple (his own version) LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Thunderwing: Primus! That was loud. I think you busted something. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan